


"Grounder Princess Looks Pissed"

by Lo__Fi



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya doesn't die, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven made her own brace, Tags Are Hard, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo__Fi/pseuds/Lo__Fi
Summary: The title is from the first time Raven sees Anya in the series.A somewhat canon-compliant reimagining... except for the fact that Anya didn't die so things will be different. Also:No Wick. He was unnecessary even in canon so... no Wick. Raven made her own brace.Abby is gonna be WAY more tolerable.There will be other changes as I go I'm sure.I'm researching (for some level of canon accuracy) and writing as I go... it is time consuming, so updates will vary. Hoping for once a month.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	"Grounder Princess Looks Pissed"

**CH 1**

Anya opened her eyes feeling groggy. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the bright light emanating from above her.

Was this a dream? She slowly moved her head to the right and saw what looked like some kind of _tek_ set up on a table. Was she back on the _maun_?

As the rest of her body began to regain sensation, she noticed how much she ached all over. She attempted to lift her arm, but something was keeping it down. She shifted her head slowly to look down at herself and noticed a thin object sticking out of her arm.

_"No,"_ she thought, " _it can't be_." Her mind flashed back to the cages, the screams, the torture. " _It can't be,"_ she thought again as she closed her eyes, giving into the sudden feeling of exhaustion.

*----------------*

Anya woke up again, this time with a start. Her body tensed as she tried to pull her arms up. This was not a dream. She struggled against the shackles holding her down. She began to look around in a panic. What was this place? There was _tek_ around her, but it didn't look like what she had seen inside of the _maun_.

She tried thinking back to the last thing she could remember. She had escaped the _maun_. Escaped with Clarke. Clarke of the _Skai_ people. They had made it to the _Skai_ village. They had made it and then… 

_Bastabplei._

"Bastaba!" Anya began screaming as she struggled against the shackles and kicked her feet. "Miya Clarke yu bastaba!"

The pain in her body became more agonizing the more she flailed, but she didn't care. She was filled with rage. She welcomed the pain as penance for letting down her guard and trusting that _Skai joka_ , instead of killing her when she had the chance. Now she was back in another _maun_. Trapped like a _pauna_ in a cage. Again.

"Hey, hey!" A woman came rushing towards Anya, “don’t do that you’ll tear out your stitches!”

*PTOO* Anya spat at the woman as soon as she reached her bedside and continued to struggle.

“Well if that’s your way of saying thank you…”

The woman seemed annoyed as she retrieved a dirty rag to wipe her face.

“…don’t ask me to stitch you up again when that bullet wound opens back up…”

Annoyed, but not dangerous.

“…and it most definitely will if you keep on thrashing that way...”

She looked beaten down, as if she’d just gone through a rough battle.

“…and we definitely don’t have enough supplies here to be wasting…”

But her hands and mannerisms were delicate. "Definitely not a warrior," Anya thought, "must be a healer _."_ She could easily take her.

“I’m serious!” The healer let out an exasperated sigh, “you’re starting to bleed through again.”

Anya groaned as she looked back down at her body noticing the red spot appearing over her chest.

“Nomon…”

The healer approached her again. Slower this time, with her hands up to show she meant no harm. 

“My name is Abby,” she said calmly. Anya instinctively tensed up again when Abby hovered a hand hesitantly over her body. “From what I understand, I have you to thank for being able to see my daughter again.”

Anya eyed her suspiciously. “Clarke told me you saved her,” she smiled and gestured towards Anya’s chest, “may I return the favor?”

Anya wasn’t sure if her next decision was based on the sincerity she felt in Abby’s maternal gratitude or if she was just too weak to continue fighting.

Whatever the reason, she nodded her head and relaxed her body as a pleasant feeling coursed through her.

*----------------*

**On another side of Camp Jaha.**

Raven had been rummaging through the box of “supplies” brought over from the fallen Ark for the last two hours. It was all useless garbage collected by well meaning “volunteers.”

She picked up a broken door handle and shook her head, "Are you fucking kidding me?" she scoffed, "a child would know this is useless."

Still, Sinclair had thanked the Arkadians for spending their time collecting scraps, reminding Raven that everyone was just trying to help, very obviously tip toeing around the reason _why_ the youngest Zero-G mechanic on _Earth_ needed civilian help at all. 

Sinclair had since been summoned off to speak to Kane or some other Ark officials who, upon landing on Earth, had taken complete and total control of everything like the dictators they had always been. They hadn't even taken the time to consider the fact that the delinquents had already been here for the last month figuring things out and leaning the ways of the ground. It hadn't even crossed their narcissistic minds that they might actually be wasting assets.

Raven sighed. It didn’t even matter since whatever was left of the original hundred were now missing, locked up, or gone rogue. All except for Raven and her bum leg. It was bullshit.

Sinclair had tried to make her feel better by reminding her that in just a couple of days, she had constructed a makeshift leg brace for herself and figured out a way around their radio beacon problem. The ingenious weather balloon was quickly shot down by narcissist in chief, Major Byrne though, who had absolutely no chill. Raven believed her to be incredibly dangerous and she had no plans on ever forgiving her for Abby's public lashings.

Raven glanced outside and sighed again. The sun was overhead which meant that Abby should have been here to examine her leg by now. She tried not worrying about it and decided that she must have just gotten caught up with something in Medical. She found it ridiculous that Abby had to basically make house calls for Raven who was perfectly capable of walking to her appointment on her own.

She sifted through the box of useless items once more before deciding to grab her crutch and head out to check on Abby herself. It was better than sitting in this room alone thinking up all the worst-case scenarios for all of her loved ones.

*----------------*

**Medical Bay.**

The 10-minute walk had felt like an eternity to Raven. Her leg was throbbing, and the pain was radiating up throughout her back. She felt an immense sense of relief as she walked through the door to Medical, knowing she would be able to rest for a while. 

Instead, her eyes widened and she was forced to hold onto the door frame for support, “ABBY! Get away from her!” Those piercing eyes were the last thing Raven had expected to see.

Although she had never personally interacted with the grounder, she would never forget the striking image of her on the bridge on that fateful Unity Day. It would have been a beautiful scene if it hadn’t been so terrifying. Raven had a clear view from her rifle scope of the grounder princess (as Raven had deemed her) in her war paint and armor, riding up on a horse, (the first Raven had ever seen) maneuvering the animal and her warriors with perfect control and grace.

She had watched her unmount and somberly make her way to Clarke, refusing to shake her hand. She looked pissed as she berated Clarke who had later explained about the supposed acts of war their group of blundering teenagers had been accused of making against the highly trained warriors. It was really ridiculous.

Still, Clarke had been handling herself well until Jasper panicked and took the first shot. It was chaos after that. The grounder archers showered them with arrows, and she and Bellamy had no other option but to return fire. It was the first and, until now, last time Raven had seen her, but the repercussions had continued between the two groups.

It started when a disease-ridden Murphy was sent back to camp, a move that would eventually prove of even greater consequence to Raven. Despite the sickness, she had managed to build a bomb to blow up the bridge and slow down the grounder army.

Raven had barely been conscious for the final battle at the dropship. Her plan seemed to have worked though given the hundreds of bodies she found outside the dropship when she finally woke up... alone.

Raven had assumed the grounder princess had been part of the carnage. Apparently she had been wrong.

Abby turned to face Raven, a look of surprise and worry on her face. “Raven, I thought I told you to stay off that leg!”

“What the hell is going on, Abby?!” Raven ignored Abby’s concerns, maintaining a safe distance from the grounder on the gurney.

She looked significantly less terrifying laying there devoid of her battle gear and war paint, almost vulnerable, even peaceful... if it weren’t for all the blood and tattered clothes.

The grounder turned her head to the side to face Raven, she had a strange look on her face. She turned to Abby quizzically, then tilted back to Raven.

“Heiii yuuuu, fanas skaipekaaaa,” she drawled, “Disha ste wamplei? Ai gonplei ste odon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Really spent a lot of time trying to figure out correct grammar and vocab for things I wanted to say in trig... Decided to just be a little flexible with it. Apologies if it's wrong!
> 
> Bastabplei. = Betrayal.  
> Bastaba = Betrayer  
> Miya Clarke yu bastaba = Come here Clarke you backstabber  
> Skai joka = Sky Fucker  
> Maun = Mountain  
> Pauna = Gorilla  
> Nomon... = Mother...  
> Heiii yuuuu, fanas skaipekaaaa = Heyyy youuu, sexy skybiiiiird  
> Disha ste wamplei? Ai gonplei ste odon?” = Is this death? Is my fight over?


End file.
